


Doll

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: Tan dulce y tierno como un muñeco.





	

El suéter del bebé rezaba "¡El favorito de mamá!". Estampada en grandes letras doradas, la frase enunciaba una de las más grandes mentiras de la corta vida del infante.

Era un bebé de contrato. ¿Qué favoritismo iba a tener? Su madre nunca estaba con él. Bebía fórmula desde su nacimiento. Su padre solo le había sostenido en dos ocasiones, con previa presencia de cámaras.

Ni siquiera la dulzura de su rostro, ni sus ojos que decían "Eh, chequea mi suéter" podían amedrentarlos. Tenía tres meses, y ya debía acostumbrarse a la soledad.


End file.
